The Day When I Leave
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sasuke tahu, mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha—hingga kematian datang dan menjemputnya. shounen-ai. onesided!sasuke. Naruto/Sasuke.


**Normal POV**

Pertengahan Desember.

Tempat itu terdapat di daerah pusat Konoha. Orang-orang pergi dan berlalu, melangkah terburu-buru dengan raut yang bisa ditebak tanpa memikirkan masa lalu. Pakaian berwarna putih berada di mana-mana, bergerak secara fleksibel dengan kecepatan yang berbeda. Telepon berdering, teriakan dari sana-sini, mereka yang terlihat lemas dan menangis, meski terkadang masih ada yang beberapa manusia yang memasang wajah tegar dan luluh.

Tidak terlihat berapa jumlahnya, namun tempat itu bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu pusat yang sangat dibutuhkan.

Dindingnya berwarna putih, pintu-pintu pun bercorak polos dengan warna yang suci, sama seperti mereka yang memakai pakaian senada sebagai sebuah hal yang wajib. Di sebuah lorong lantai enam, terdapat suatu pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda. Rambut hitam, mata elang, serta wajah rupawan terkadang membuat para suster terpesona dengan aura kharismatik yang menguar. Memasang wajah biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tangan pucat yang menggenggam selembar kertas pun ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna biru tua. Sepatunya menggema di lantai yang hening, ia pergi di tengah-tengah lorong dan berbelok ke arah tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Kedua iris berwarna hitam seperti gelapnya malam menatap ke depan, berakting bahwa ia tetaplah seorang manusia sempurna yang seperti dikatakan semua orang. Sampai di pintu keluar, ia pun mendongak; menghitung setiap butiran putih yang menjadi sebuah hamparan. Permukaan langit masihlah abu-abu, namun itu tidak memungkiri bahwa pemandangan dunia saat ini tampak bersih dan cantik. Keluar dari area rumah sakit, Sasuke Uchiha berjalan tegap. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan para perempuan yang bersinggungan dengan miliknya, ia hanya berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana dan beristirahat di apartemennya.

Sasuke berhenti di halte, menunggu. Meski begitu, manik hitam tampak kosong seperti melamun. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan, yang telah menginjakkan tahun terakhirnya dalam mengejar gelar magister itu memiliki pemikiran yang dihiasi oleh awan berkabut—tenang, namun terkesan gelap dan kalut. Kepanikan itu memang tidak ada, melainkan rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri pun telah menjadi kuasa atas otak dan mentalnya.

Kertas yang dari awal telah ia genggam di kantong saku semakin dieratkan. Rasa sakit di dalam dada kembali memaksa masuk, membuat gigi pemuda itu saling bersinggungan; menandakan adanya kemarahan terhadap suatu fakta yang membuatnya muak.

Tidak lama, salju kembali jatuh. Di depannya. Tepat di kedua mata hitam yang membulat perlahan.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tegap, menandakan kalau dirinya adalah laki-laki yang kuat.

Karena itulah, saat air mata keluar dan mengalir di pipi kirinya, ia sama sekali tidak terisak atau pun berteriak.

Melainkan sebuah senyum. Tersenyum lirih, lega, dan bahagia.

.

.

.

**THE DAY WHEN I LEAVE**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Day When I Leave by stillewolfie**

**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

OOC, AU, typos, shounen-ai, etc.

.

.

"_Hei, dirimu yang bodoh sekaligus kucinta—_

—_apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha terlahir menjadi manusia yang sempurna.

Dia lahir dari keluarga bangsawan, yang dirumorkan memiliki kekayaan berlimpah hingga tujuh turunan. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diajarkan untuk menjadi laki-laki hebat dan bertanggung jawab. Menguasai berbagai macam olahraga, menunggangi kuda, belajar bermacam-macam bahasa, pandai berbicara, bermain musik, diajarkan tata krama dalam beberapa hal, dan jenius di berbagai bidang. Sasuke adalah anak terkecil, namun dialah yang memiliki tanggung jawab terbesar. Harapan serta keyakinan telah jatuh kepadanya, ia lahir hanya untuk menutup aib keluarga yang tidak bisa dihapuskan. Kakak tertua sekaligus satu-satunya, Itachi Uchiha, kabur dan menyoreng nama baik keluarga mereka. Pria yang dulunya menjadi teladan telah pergi untuk mencari arti dari kebebasan, meninggalkan beragam rasa sakit dan kegelapan dari marga yang ia sandang.

Ketika menyadari bahwa Itachi telah pergi tanpa memberikannya alasan pasti, Sasuke pun terdiam. Anak kecil berumur enam tahun itu seperti tidak percaya. Ia tidak paham dengan apa yang membuat sang kakak berbuat demikian.

Hingga saat menginjak angka sepuluh, Sasuke mulai sadar dengan apa yang Tuhan inginkan darinya; kesempurnaan.

Sasuke bekerja keras, ia mencoba untuk menjadi manusia sempurna di mata keluarga. Dia abaikan perintah ayahnya yang membuat mental serta hatinya bergejolak. Ibu yang dahulu baik dan penyayang telah berubah karena tingkah sang kakak yang membuatnya syok. Kekecewaan yang besar telah mengubah prinsip hidupnya. Mikoto Uchiha menyadari bahwa rasa manja yang ia berikan terhadap anak-anaknya membuat mereka memberontak dan tidak mengikuti peraturan. Jadi yang ia yakini sekarang adalah sebagai seorang ibu yang bertanggung jawab, harus mengubah sikap menjadi sosok yang lebih disiplin dan keras. Ia mendidik Sasuke agar bisa menjadi pewaris keluarga yang hebat, sempurna, serta menghapus keberadaan Itachi di buku sejarah mereka.

Tidak menyadari kalau semua sikap tersebut membuat anak terkecil selalu diam, menurut, dan menangis kala malam telah muncul setiap harinya.

Hingga Sasuke berada di suatu titik di mana ia sudah tidak lagi kuat.

Ini terjadi setelah jam untuk berlatih menunggang kuda telah selesai. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke melepaskan perlengkapannya, ia berlari menuju arah gerbang. Ia mengabaikan teriakan dari para pelatih serta pelayan yang mengawasi. Dirinya berlari menjauh, menjauh, dan menjauh dari rumah—mansion keluarga memiliki berhektar-hektar tanah, membuat Sasuke harus berlari kencang kalau tidak mau tertangkap untuk pertama kalinya. Melompat, memanjat, dan menuruni gerbang. Mengabaikan penjaga yang panik dan ketakutan ia melewati jalan raya, rerumputan, hingga sampai di suatu tempat yang belum pernah dirinya lihat.

Sebuah taman bermain.

Hari sudah mulai sore, langit pun berubah warna dari biru menjadi jingga. Burung gagak berkoak dan mengelilingi kota, memberikan tanda untuk para penduduk agar segera memasuki rumah. Sasuke mengabaikan semua fenomena unik yang terjadi. Ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah memasuki area taman, menatap luasnya tempat itu dengan pandangan takjub tak terkira.

Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada anak seumuran dengannya. Sepi. Kosong.

Helaan napas pun terjadi. Sasuke melangkah ke tengah-tengah, mendongak ke atas; memandangi burung gagak yang berputar-putar di atas langit. Tatapan yang harusnya tidak dimiliki oleh anak sepuluh tahun telah terlihat di kedua mata—dingin, hampa, tidak berarti, tidak hidup. Sasuke terduduk di salah satu bangku, memandangi tanah dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

Entah ini yang keberapa kali, namun kembali—dia menangis.

Sangat normal apabila kau melihat anak kecil menangis dengan berteriak, meraung-raung, berkeringat, dan memiliki wajah tidak enak dipandang. Tetapi, semua itu tidak terjadi pada sang anak yang menyandang nama bangsawan. Sasuke hanya menunduk, menatap ke depan, melotot dengan wajah datar, dan membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di kedua pipinya yang bulat. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Tidak peduli dengan langit yang menggelap, tidak peduli dengan amukan sang ayah di luar sana, tidak pula dengan tangisan kecewa ibunya sekarang.

Karena yang ada di otak kecilnya hanyalah satu pertanyaan—kapan.

Kapan. Kapan. Kapan.

Kapan dia pergi? Kapan dia bebas? Kapan dia bisa membolos pelajaran? Kapan dia boleh bercengkrama dengan anak lain? Kapan dia bisa memakan makanan tanpa harus memikirkan cara beretika? Kapan dia mampu melawan perintah kedua orang tuanya? Kapan dia bisa bertemu Itachi dan memukul wajahnya seperti yang selalu ia impikan? Kapan dia bisa menikmati dunia seperti anak biasa?

Kapan?

Kapan.

Kapan.

Ka—

"Hei."

Sasuke tersentak, seperti disengat listrik dengan jumlah _volt _jutaan. Refleksnya cukup cepat, tidak terlalu lambat. Hal yang pertama dilihat bukanlah para penjaga gerbang atau pun sang ayah yang memasang wajah marah.

Melainkan seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Rambut jabrik, pirang, berkulit cokelat, tiga garis kucing yang menjadi tanda lahir serta sebuah ciri khas. Eksistensi yang membuat Sasuke tergagu, tidak berani untuk tidak membisu.

"Kau menangis?" Anak itu menaikkan alis. Pakaiannya terlihat lusuh, kotor, tidak terawat, dan aneh. Dia seperti habis berkelahi. "Kenapa?"

Sederhana. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun Sasuke tidak mampu untuk menjawab.

"Oi, kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Sasuke diam, ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Masih tidak percaya.

"Tidak bisa, ya?" Anak pirang mengerutkan hidung serta alis, memasang wajah berpikir keras. "Kau bisu? Bisa bicara isyarat? Eeeh, tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"…Aku tidak menangis," Sasuke tahu, bahasanya terlalu kasar untuk sebagai kalimat sapa. "Berhenti berspekulasi sembarangan, dasar aneh."

Sasuke ingin menjedokkan kepala di tembok terdekat. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu dan ia sudah berani mengatakan anak lain dengan sebutan aneh? Apa-apaan—

"Huu, kasar banget sih." Sasuke terkejut. Terkejut ketika bukannya menjauh, anak itu justru duduk di sebelahnya—meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Jangan menangis. Kau laki-laki, ingat? Kata ibuku, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, kita harus tegas dan berani!" Anak itu menyahut dengan berapi-api, membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Ah ya, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tinggal dekat sini? Hm, rasanya aku belum pernah melihat anak sepertimu … eeeh, jangan-jangan kau anak kota sebelah? Ini sudah malam, lho. Apa kau tidak takut—"

"…Kau cerewet."

"Bisakah kau lihat aku ini khawatir? Kata ibuku, pergi saat menjelang sore begini bisa diculik sama hantu—"

"Dan kau percaya? Itu hanya dongeng, Idiot."

"Eh!? Tapi ibuku sendiri yang mengatakannya, tahu!"

"Itu agar kau cepat pulang dan tidak pergi saat malam. Kau memang bodoh atau bagaimana?"

"Astaga, kata-katamu kejam sekali!"

Berceloteh, saling menyahut. Yang satu terlihat tenang dan sinis, satu lagi tampak semangat dan emosi. Mereka agak sedikit berdebat mengenai topik tak penting terhadap satu sama lain, namun tak lama mereka saling tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Meski yang satu terlihat anggun dengan segala hukum etika karena telah dilatih sejak dilahirkan, yang satunya terlihat mengimbangi dengan ceria serta diiringi dengan kobar keberanian. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan saling menjadi pelengkap.

Tanpa sadar, waktu sudah menunjukkan tanda bahwa mereka harus menghentikan obrolan sejenak. Mereka berpisah. Anak berambut hitam segelap malam mengarah ke utara, sedangkan sang pirang seterang cahaya pun melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke selatan. Pergi, berpisah, melepas, bersebrangan—menandakan bahwa takdir mereka memang berlawanan; dari gaya hidup hingga hal privasi seperti finansial keluarga.

Hanya saja semua perbedaan sama sekali tidak membuat mereka terhalang.

Karena esok, esok, dan keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu, bertemu dan terus bertemu di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di kondisi yang sama. Sasuke akan selalu kabur dari rumah, mengabaikan tamparan serta peringatan sang ayah, pergi ke taman bermain untuk bertemu Naruto; yang selalu duduk di bangku yang sama—dengan kondisi kotor serta bercak cokelat menghiasi pakaian serta kulitnya.

Mereka bertemu, bercerita, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Terus menerus, berulang-ulang. Tempo yang baik, hangat, lembut, sama, dan tenang.

Sasuke telah menemukan arti dari sebuah teman sekaligus mengerti apa yang bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kasih sayang.

.

.

**~ the day when i leave ~**

.

.

Bumi terus berputar, bergerak, dan berubah.

Begitu pula dengan setiap manusia yang tumbuh dan berkembang.

Sasuke Uchiha terlihat terus menjalani takdir kehidupan seperti biasa, dilatih agar bisa menjadi pewaris sempurna yang akan membawa nama keluarganya kelak. Anak itu tumbuh tanpa rasa sayang dan cinta, membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok pendiam yang bermulut tajam. Fugaku Uchiha pun tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap anti-sosial yang dimiliki oleh putra terbungsu. Asal Sasuke tetap berdiri tegap, mengeluarkan kharisma, tampan, berwibawa, dan selalu tersenyum ketika menghadiri suatu pesta kolega bisnis yang selalu diadakan hampir setiap bulan.

Namun tidak ada yang mengubah kebiasaannya untuk selalu bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki, seorang teman yang mengetahui dirinya luar dan dalam.

Ketika memasuki sekolah menengah, saat Sasuke baru menginjak usia di angka tiga belas; lelaki itu tengah berlutut, meletakkan kepala di atas lantai, dan menutup kedua mata. Ia meminta—tidak, memohon kepada ayah dan ibunya agar bisa berada di sekolah yang dia inginkan. Sasuke tidak mau pergi ke sekolah swasta yang khusus untuk orang-orang kaya, sekolah mewah serta segala fasilitas lengkap, atau sekolah bisnis agar setiap lulusan memiliki bekal ilmu yang terbilang luas dan nyaman. Sasuke Uchiha, calon pewaris dari Perusahaan Uchiha, tengah memohon untuk memasuki sekolah negeri yang biasa saja. Sebuah sekolah pinggiran yang tidak pernah memiliki sebuah eksistensi di bidang akademik atau terkenal dengan reputasinya yang baik, hebat, dan disiplin. Tidak mewah, tidak terkenal, tidak bagus—terlalu biasa untuk anak remaja yang memiliki masa depan gemilang serta menyandang marga bangsawan di belakang namanya.

Namun, Sasuke bisa. Dia mampu menciptakan sebuah keajaiban.

Sasuke memasuki Konoha Gakuen dengan mengikuti tes masuk, mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, dan menjadi terkenal dalam waktu yang sedikit. Dengan mudah, namanya dikenal oleh seluruh siswa. Banyak dari mereka yang menyanjung, memujinya, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu adalah sosok yang beruntung. Sasuke juga terkenal di kalangan senior. Mendapatkan teman atau pacar mungkin bisa ia miliki dengan mudah—terlalu gampang, malah.

Tetapi, ia tetap memutuskan untuk terus berada di sisi Naruto; berada di samping sang pemuda yang memiliki kedua mata sebiru laut. Merawatnya kala dia sakit, membantunya mengerjakan tugas, dan mengajarinya saat anak itu tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh guru mereka. Mereka dikenal sebagai _duo_ tak terpisahkan, selalu bersama-sama walau berbagai konflik terlihat mengudara. Kecelakaan yang dialami oleh kedua orang tua Keluarga Uzumaki dua tahun silam membuat Sasuke semakin gencar untuk terus berada di dekat Naruto dan mengawasi pemuda itu kalau ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengganjal.

Naruto pun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Justru perasaan mengatakan sebaliknya. Ia sangat senang karena seseorang yang sempurna seperti Sasuke masih ingin menjalin pertemanan mengingat tingkah laku keduanya yang sangat berlawanan. Naruto dengan pemikiran sempit, tingkah konyol, senang berkelahi, selalu berada di peringkat dua dari bawah, menjadi buronan guru kedisiplinan, dan tidak terkenal. Sedangkan Sasuke yang selalu sempurna di mana pun ia berada; sopan, disiplin, pandai bermain musik, seorang juara umum di bidang akademik, panutan setiap siswa, karismatik, hebat di olahraga, berpikiran luas, pandai menunggang kuda, dan terkenal. Mereka seperti dua koin yang bertolak belakang; hitam dan putih, matahari dan bulan, bumi dan langit—perandaian metafor yang terkadang aneh dan membuat Naruto mendadak geli sendiri, tetapi itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berarti.

Semua terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Mereka bisa lulus di sekolah menengah pertama bersama-sama. Meski Naruto harus bergadang semalaman untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, tetapi Sasuke selalu berada di sebelahnya, membimbingnya untuk belajar, membantu tanpa mengenal lelah. Hingga akhirnya Naruto Uzumaki pun berhasil lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan.

Mereka juga berjanji untuk kembali masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berpisah.

Namun, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya—bumi itu berputar. Perubahan akan terjadi dan hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang biasa.

Semua berubah saat mereka menginjak tahun kedua di bangku SMA.

Sasuke telah mengetahui sebuah fakta. Sudah sepantasnya remaja seperti mereka merasakan apa itu cinta, berpacaran, seks, dan bersenang-senang. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia pun juga menginginkan hal itu, meski dia sudah menyadarinya sejak memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Karena ia tahu, ia sadar, dan ia sangat paham bahwa apa yang dirasakannya ini merupakan hal tabu, terlarang, dan menjijikkan.

Sasuke dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sempurna. Dia menyandang nama bangsawan di belakangnya. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha selalu dipandang segan, elegan, dan hebat. Tidak pernah di dalam sejarah mereka mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari keturunannya memiliki kelainan; tidak normal, bersifat melanggar, atau dipandang sebelah mata.

Menyukai sesama jenis adalah sesuatu yang salah. Yang akan selalu dibenci, disumpahi, dan dihina tidak layak oleh alam semesta.

Ini terjadi saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik Naruto yang tertidur, menyamping. Wajahnya yang bodoh itu menghadap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Pensil mekanik diputar-putar oleh jari lentik milik Calon Pewaris dari Keluarga Uchiha. Manik hitam sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pelajaran sejarah yang dijelaskan oleh Guru Kurenai di depan sana. Pemuda berambut hitam terlalu terpesona dengan wajah Naruto yang begitu laki-laki dan tampan; berbeda dengannya yang memiliki kulit putih serta wajah yang 'agak' sedikit perempuan. Badan mereka pun tidak bisa dibandingkan—Naruto terlalu tinggi dan lebih atletis, sedangkan Sasuke memiliki tubuh lebih pendek serta agak ramping untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Naruto memiliki wajah yang keren, berkharisma, berani, dan ceria. Anak itu memiliki sikap positif yang membuatnya disukai banyak orang dalam beberapa menit saja. Walau berpikiran pendek, bodoh, tidak peka, tidak pedulian; ia memiliki sifat pantang menyerah dan pekerja keras, membuat Sasuke Uchiha selalu menghargai langkah apa yang selalu Naruto lakukan untuk menuju sebuah masa depan.

Terlalu lama memandang, rasa panas dari leher ke pipi pun perlahan-lahan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

_Akan kukatakan terus, berulang-ulang; bahwa dunia akan terus berputar dan berubah._

Hari itu hujan deras. Rintik-rintik yang jatuh dari langit sebagian besar membuat penduduk mengutuk salah satu keajaiban dunia. Sasuke baru saja dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk mengurus beberapa hal, membuat Naruto harus menunggu di depan ruang loker. Pemuda berambut pirang terlihat bosan, ia menggoyangkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengerut seperti orang gila yang tersesat. Tidak sabaran adalah salah satu kejelekannya. Ia menggeram dan berniat untuk menyusul Sasuke di lantai dua. Kalau tidak ada suara cicitan dari arah belakang, ia tidak akan berhenti dan melesat ke ruang guru dan kembali membuat keributan di sana seperti yang terjadi di tiga hari sebelumnya.

Tolong jangan tanya mengapa. Naruto merupakan tukang onar di sekolah mereka—iseng dengan beberapa guru merupakan pekerjaannya setiap saat.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto berhenti, "Huh?"

Pemuda berambut pirang terlihat bingung. Dia mengerjapkan mata, memasang wajah heran kala melihat seorang gadis asing telah berani menegurnya. "—ya?"

Seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil, berambut panjang sepinggang, berwarna gelap, dan bermata unik tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang; memegang tas di depan tubuh dengan tangan gemetar. Keringat terlihat muncul di tangan serta wajahnya, membuat Naruto menaikkan alis dan segera bertindak. "Kau sakit? Lebih baik kau segera pulang atau pergi ke ruang kesehatan—"

"Uuh, b-bukan…" Dalam hati gadis itu merasa senang, Naruto terlihat cemas karena keadaannya. "Sebenarnya … a-_ano_—"

"…?" Naruto memiringkan kepala. Mata menyipit tanda penasaran. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Di mana ya … eeh, kau tampak seperti si Hyuuga itu—ah, kau Neji ya!? Tapi seingatku Neji rambutnya cokelat. Eh, atau kau mengecat rambutmu?"

"…B-Bukan, Naruto-kun. A-Aku…" Perempuan itu meneguk ludah, lalu menarik napas. "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, s-s-sepupu dari Neji-niisan. Ah, aku dari kelas sebelah, s-s-salam kenal—"

"Oh, kau dari kelas sebelah? Bilang dong, hehehe." Naruto terkekeh bodoh, Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Jadi, ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha menunduk hormat sebelum menutup pintu.

Kaca lorong masih menunjukkan bahwa hari masih mendung, hujan, dan menangis karena sebuah uap laut yang telah penuh dan siap untuk dilepaskan dari langit. Sasuke pun berbelok, menuruni tangga.

Wajahnya kosong, tampak lelah karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Rasa sakit di perutnya selalu ia abaikan, demam pun terkadang ia lawan agar dirinya harus pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terkesan sepele untuknya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh sakit hanya karena kurang tidur, 'kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tidak ada yang harus dicemaskan, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Kala ia sudah berada di lantai pertama berniat untuk mengganti sepatu, ia perhatikan punggung seorang lelaki yang amat ia kenal—tengah mematung seperti orang bodoh di depan sana. Tanpa berniat mengagetkan, Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto yang terkejut berlebihan.

"Astaga, Teme! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke pun mengabaikan reaksi buaya itu. Ia membuka loker dan mengganti sepatu. "Jarang sekali aku melihatmu diam seperti itu. Baru saja melihat hantu, hm?"

"Uh, t-tidak…"

Alis Sasuke mengerut. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Eeeh, um…"

"Jangan bertingkah seperti itu, kau menjijikkan."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. "Perkataanmu tajam sekali, kapan kau bisa merubah sikapmu itu—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selagi aku tidak ada?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada—seperti ibu yang mengintrogasi anaknya. Tak lama Naruto terkekeh-kekeh, membuat Sasuke mengehela napas pasrah; pasrah akan kebodohan sahabatnya.

"Hehe, sebenarnya…"

"…?"

"Itu … anu—"

"…Aku menunggu di sini, kau tahu."

"Kau tahu Hinata Hyuuga? Gadis manis berambut panjang, adiknya Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kala melihat ekspresi Naruto berubah dari gugup menjadi semangat.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya karena dia selalu hadir di daftar siswa berprestasi. Kenapa?"

"Dia barusan menembakku, Sasuke! Menembakku!" Naruto tertawa keras, keras sekali. Terima kasih karena cuaca yang mendung dan lorong saat ini hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua membuat tingkah Naruto yang bodoh pun cepat teredam dengan situasi di sekitar. "Gadis dari Hyuuga menyatakan suka padaku! Tidakkah itu aneh? Apa kau tahu mengapa seorang bangsawan bisa menyukaiku? Ternyata masih ada gadis di sekolah ini yang tidak menyukaimu, Teme! Hahaha! Sasuke, kira-kira apa kelebihanku yang bisa disukai oleh perempuan—kau mendengarku tidak sih? Hei!"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Angin berhembus dari luar, membuat lelaki itu sadar akan satu hal.

Naruto bukan miliknya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke—ia bukan milik Naruto.

Meski fakta mengatakan mereka selama ini selalu bersama-sama, saling membantu satu sama lain, tidak pernah terpisah dalam ruang dan waktu; akan ada suatu fase di mana mereka harus berpisah, 'kan?

Karena dari awal mereka bukanlah milik siapa-siapa.

.

.

**~ the day when i leave ~**

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke menyadari adanya suatu perubahan.

Naruto mulai menjauh. Mereka memang masih menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun waktu tersebut terbilang sedikit dibanding sebelumnya. Naruto jadi sering meninggalkannya, pergi bersama Hinata Hyuuga dan teman-temannya. Mereka pergi ke tempat karaoke dan bersenang-senang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang selalu diam di kelas hingga sore menjelang—menikmati awan serta keheningan yang mencekam.

Sasuke pun tidak keberatan. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan Naruto perlahan-lahan.

Mereka bukan lagi anak kecil, tumbuh bersama bukan berarti akan bersama pula untuk selamanya. Itulah yang Sasuke yakini. Oleh sebab itu, ia mencoba untuk tidak menghalangi apa keinginan pribadi dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan hal itu? Apapun yang Naruto lakukan, Sasuke akan terus mendukungnya dari belakang—bagaikan sebuah bayangan untuk matahari yang selalu bersinar.

Setidaknya ia selalu ingin seperti itu.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak percaya dengan beragam gosip yang muncul di permukaan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda pirang yang dikenal seantero sekolah telah berpacaran dengan Hinata Hyuuga, seorang bangsawan terpandang dari Keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki sikap baik dan ramah, bertemu dengan Hinata yang pemalu dan elegan adalah keserasian yang hanya terjadi di dunia fiksi saja—bisa dibilang; cocok, sangat cocok.

_Seperti prajurit gagah yang berani membebaskan seorang putri dari jahatnya hukum kerajaan—meski status menjadi penghalang_, katanya.

Sasuke sering mendengarnya. Terlalu sering hingga membuat telinga serta hatinya panas.

Namun, pemuda itu bertahan. Selama berminggu-minggu, ia bertahan untuk menahan rasa sakit karena cintanya yang patah.

Hingga suatu malam saat ia tengah bermain biola sendirian, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Tanpa aba-aba, biola serta senar yang berada di kedua tangan terjatuh. Dia tidak peduli, ia lebih peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari kepala hingga perutnya. Dengan cepat ia memuntahkan seluruh isi makanannya ke toilet terdekat, membuat pemuda itu terdiam kala menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Tidak hanya sisa makanan, melainkan cairan darah pun terikut di antara muntahannya.

Sasuke mematung. Dia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, namun apa yang terjadi sekarang mau tidak mau membuatnya terlempar ke kenyataan.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kembali, di suatu hari yang mendung, Sasuke memanggil Naruto untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Berdua.

"Huh?"

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan helai mereka yang bertolak belakang. Dengan gamblang, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang menbuat otak Naruto lambat mencerna. Pemuda pirang berusaha untuk tertawa, namun ia tidak bisa karena wajah Sasuke tampak serius dan hal seperti ini bukanlah candaan versinya sama sekali. Mereka berdua sudah tidak bertemu selama dua minggu, dan hal pertama yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah sebuah pernyataan tabu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh otak kecil milik Naruto.

"Apa … maksudmu?" Naruto mengerutkan alis, ia tersenyum kikuk. "Aku juga menyukaimu, kau tahu? Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu sebagai teman, tapi romansa." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas, lebih berani, lebih frontal. "Sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata Hyuuga padamu. Aku pun memiliki rasa yang sama, Naruto."

Pemuda tunggal dari Keluarga Uzumaki pun hanya terdiam, memasang wajah tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan padanya. Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan keberanian yang tersisa. Rasa superior, tidak ingin dibantah, absolut, dan keegoisan khas dari Keluarga Uchiha telah mengalir di dalam darahnya selama bertahun-tahun, wajar pemuda itu tidak memberikan kesan gentar sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mereka sama-sama terdiam di sana, menikmati angin yang berkobar di antara keduanya.

Lalu, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan untuk berbicara. Dia memasang wajah tidak enak.

"Sasuke, aku—uh, kau tahu…" Naruto menarik napas, hingga bahunya ikut bergerak. Rasa bersalah itu perlahan muncul di dalam dada, menggelitiki perut hingga otaknya yang selalu kosong tanpa beban. "—aku menyukai Hinata. Kami sudah berkencan seminggu lalu. Juga," Naruto meringis. "Maaf, aku masih normal."

Sasuke mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

"…Begitu?"

Ragu, Naruto mengangguk.

"Jadi, yang kau ingin katakan di sini adalah bahwa perasaanku terhadapmu tidak normal. Begitu?"

Naruto tersentak, ia ingin menyela—

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sasuke tidak marah. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasakan kemarahan dalam dada. Melainkan sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa telah menguar di hati serta otaknya. Tanpa melirik lagi, Sasuke pergi melewati tubuh Naruto yang terdiam. Angin hujan menghantam tubuh mereka, membuat rasa dingin itu terhinggap di antara keduanya.

_Kejanggalan, keanehan, dan rasa menyesal._

"Sasu—"

_Cinta, persahabatan, dan selamat tinggal._

Pintu di atap belakang tertutup pelan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak bisa menyelesaikan panggilan, mematung. Mata membulat lebar, seolah tidak percaya.

Karena keesokan harinya, bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh Sasuke kini sudah tidak ada—kosong. Tidak ada pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu membangunkannya kala ia jatuh tertidur, tidak ada lelaki yang tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah bodohnya, tidak ada Sang Uchiha yang selalu ada untuknya—berdiri di belakangnya, melindunginya dalam diam.

Sasuke telah pergi dari sisinya, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal.

Perasaan hampa perlahan muncul dalam dada, membuat Naruto selalu menangis tanpa alasan—meski Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi kekasihnya sekarang pun selalu ada di sisinya.

Sasuke seolah pergi, sengaja menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya.

Pergi, ditinggalkan, sendirian.

Tidak ada Sasuke yang selalu membimbingnya.

Tidak ada Sasuke yang selalu bersamanya.

Tidak ada Sasuke yang datang ke rumahnya kala ia tidak enak badan.

Tidak ada Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dewasa dalam menghadapinya.

Tidak ada Sasuke yang tersenyum karena ia berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan.

_Tidak ada._

.

.

**~ the day when i leave ~**

.

.

Enam tahun telah berlalu.

Enam tahun adalah jangka waktu yang membentang sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Naruto Uzumaki tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang mapan, tampan, dan berkharisma.

Kerja keras tidak pernah mengkhianati sebuah hasil. Naruto sudah cukup sukses untuk memimpin perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Karena orang tuanya meninggal di usianya yang masih muda, neneknya, Tsunade Senju, memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan selagi menunggu Naruto berkembang menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan dewasa.

Dengan tenang, ia perhatikan salju yang muncul dari permukaan langit. Tenang, dingin, namun indah. Seperti seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang unik, seorang laki-laki yang ikut andil dalam masa pertumbuhannya. Seseorang dari Keluarga Uchiha yang mengajari dirinya apa itu kehidupan.

Naruto bertemu Sasuke saat mereka masih kecil, di usia di mana mereka masih mengenal apa itu bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Mereka bertemu di taman bermain dekat kota, bercengkrama akrab, tertawa bersama, dan bermain sampai langit berubah jingga. Terkadang, Naruto bertanya mengapa Sasuke selalu memiliki tanda kemerahan di pipi kanannya, namun lelaki itu tidak pernah menjawab dengan kalimat memuaskan; melainkan menghina Naruto yang tidak pernah mandi, berotak lambat, bodoh, dan sebagainya. Lalu, yang dikejutkan lagi adalah Sasuke memutuskan untuk berada di satu sekolah dengannya, di sekolah menengah, hingga pertengahan menuju tahun terakhir mereka.

Hanya saja, mereka berpisah. Tanpa adanya selamat tinggal terjadi di antara keduanya.

Karena suatu cinta semu dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak berjalan lama, Naruto rela memutus hubungan dengan seseorang yang selalu ada—bersamanya dalam suka dan duka.

Rumah Sakit Konoha, terletak di pusat kota yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Akhir-akhir ini, angka kematian semakin naik dari tahun ke tahun, mengingat wabah penyakit semakin gencar berkembang biak di sekitar manusia. Langkah pemuda itu terkesan ringan dan tenang. Dia berniat untuk berkunjung seperti biasa, ke kamar tempat neneknya dirawat. Setelah menjalani rapat yang luar biasa panjang, mendengar celotehan sekretarisnya yang membuat telinganya berdengung tak karuan, ia pun memasuki rumah sakit agar bisa bercerita seperti biasa dengan anggota keluarga satu-satunya.

Hingga di sebuah lorong panjang, ia terhenti.

Naruto terdiam. Pemuda itu melirik.

Beberapa suster tengah menggiring kasur bergerak yang biasa dipakai untuk memindahkan pasien ke ruangan lain. Salah satunya dapat Naruto lihat sekarang. Pemuda itu hanya menggeser tubuhnya, menunggu agar gerombolan itu lewat. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat matanya membulat lebar—mengecil, tidak percaya.

Di antara putih, terdapat hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya, lemah, tertidur.

Naruto diam, mematung.

"..."

Hingga gerombolan tersebut melewati dan menghilang di ujung lorong, Naruto pun masih terdiam layaknya orang bodoh—tidak percaya.

_Apa itu tadi? Halusinasi, kah?_

Apa-apaan—

Segera, Naruto melesat. Dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasien serta pelayan kesehatan yang telah ia senggol. Matanya membulat lebar, alis mengerut marah, gigi bergemeletuk kencang. Dia bersumpah—ada sesuatu yang ia kenal—_seseorang_. Meski umurnya sudah cukup tua dan matanya tidak sejernih dulu, namun ia masih ingat dengan ciri khas orang itu. Dia tahu, dia paham, dia mengerti dengan apa yang barusan dirinya lihat.

Naruto tahu, yang lewat barusan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Tidak peduli berapa kali ia terjatuh karena lantai yang licin, tidak peduli dengan teriakan para suster yang menyuruhnya agar tidak berlari, tidak peduli dengan para pengunjung yang menggunjingnya dengan pandangan tidak sopan. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan apa yang barusan ia lihat, ia tidak mungkin salah—ia ingin percaya.

Itu Sasuke. Sasuke-_nya_.

**BAM!**

Naruto memukul dengan kencang, ia menyumpah karena pintu di ruangan itu tidak bisa dibuka. Pemuda itu berteriak, menggedor-gedor, berkata kasar—tidak peduli dengan air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Tuan! Kami mohon tenanglah!"

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak, berulang-ulang. "Sasuke! Kau! Sedang apa kau di sana!? Hei, keluarlah!"

"T-Tuan, mohon maaf tapi ruangan ini tidak boleh dikunjungi," Salah satu suster laki-laki mencoba untuk menenangkan. Berusaha untuk melarang Naruto agar tidak merusak properti rumah sakit. "Ini Kamar Mayat, Tuan. Di sana terdapat beberapa yang sudah diberikan formalin, jadi tidak sepantasnya pengunjung masuk ke dalam sana. T-Tuan, saya mohon harap tenang—"

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?" Naruto menatap sinis, membuat suster tersebut terkejut. "Kamar Mayat, katamu? Kau ingin bilang orang yang baru masuk ke dalam sana sudah mati, begitu?"

Ragu, suster tersebut mengangguk.

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU, SIALAN!" Naruto mengamuk. Emosi benar-benar menguasainya, membuat sebagian besar orang di sana terkejut dengan teriakan sekaligus hamparan getir yang dapat dirasakan. "Sasuke, kau mendengarku!? Aku Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Aku tidak yakin kau bisa melupakanku semudah itu! Sasu—brengsek, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Kepanikan terjadi, membuat setiap orang di sana pun terkejut dan menjauh. Sebagian menganggap Naruto adalah orang gila yang tersesat, sebagian lagi beranggapan bahwa pemuda itu tidak terima ditinggalkan oleh pihak keluarga yang meninggal. Namun, bukan keduanya. Mereka semua salah besar.

"…Tidak, itu tidak mungkin—sialan … Sasuke—astaga—"

Kilasan memori pun menghantamnya, seperti kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Terjadi kembali, di mana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali, di mana mereka menyambut kelulusan, saat-saat mereka sering pulang bersama bagaimana pun keadaannya, dan suatu fase di mana dirinya, Naruto Uzumaki, perlahan menjauh—meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha yang diam. Jauh, tidak terjangkau, tidak terlihat—serpihan tersebut pun terhempas mengikuti udara, eksistensi yang menghilang.

Menusuk-nusuk hati serta pikirannya, memberikan sebuah rasa sakit yang amat tidak terkira. Tidak bisa dijelaskan, begitu rapuh, begitu menyakitkan.

"Tidak … tidak, Sasuke—"

Sasuke yang selalu menomorsatukan dirinya.

Sasuke yang selalu tersakiti hanya karena tingkahnya yang kurang ajar.

Sasuke yang berani melawan pihak keluarga hanya karena keegoisan.

Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta, berbisik padanya bahwa Naruto adalah poros kehidupannya—pusat dari kisah mereka berawal.

Sasuke yang tersenyum, melewati dirinya, pergi, menjauh, dan hilang.

Sasuke yang terbaring, menutup mata—menutup kenyataan.

Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan. Ia hanya terjatuh, bersimpuh, menangis, berteriak, meraung-raung di depan ruang mayat yang hening dan gelap.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!"

Sedangkan di dalamnya, sudah dihuni oleh seseorang; seorang laki-laki yang menutup kedua mata, terbaring, dan tertidur untuk selamanya.

.

.

**~ the day when i leave ~**

.

.

_Naruto._

_Saat aku mulai menulis surat ini, waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Jadi, sebelum aku lupa, aku memutuskan untuk menulis beberapa kata untukmu._

_Aku tahu, kau tidak suka membaca. Kau gampang tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung, tertidur menghadapku, dan selalu seperti itu—berulang-ulang, tidak pernah berubah. Tetapi, kali ini, aku mohon; bacalah. Sebentar saja, aku yakin tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Jadi, kumohon. Ya?_

_Baiklah, pertama-tama. Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Naruto Uzumaki, baka-teme, Bodoh, Idiot, temanku, kawanku untuk pertama kali, karena sudah menemukanku di taman waktu itu. Kejadian yang akan terus kuingat hingga kematian menjemputku. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas di mana kau berdiri dengan tatapan bodoh sekaligus menghakimi. Kau bertanya mengapa aku menangis, 'kan? Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjawabnya._

_Kau tahu bahwa hubunganku dengan keluargaku tidak dekat, dan itu bisa dijadikan sebagai salah satu faktor utama. Mereka menyiksaku untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka menyuruhku agar aku bisa menjadi sosok sempurna. Mereka ingin menutupi kesalahan kakakku dulu, yang kabur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka melupakan fakta bahwa aku juga manusia, mereka memandangku sebagai alat pencetak uang. Mereka menuntut agar aku selalu sempurna di setiap kesempatan, mereka ingin aku melakukan apapun meski hal itu membuat tubuhku sakit._

_Aku ingin menolak, aku ingin berteriak._

_Karena itulah, aku pergi. Aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kolega ayahku saat itu. Karena yang kuimpikan hanyalah satu; waktu di mana aku bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan._

_Lalu, aku bertemu denganmu._

_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu terhadapmu? Kesan pertamaku adalah kau itu bocah aneh, nakal, tidak pernah mandi, jorok, dan berisik. Kau berceloteh tentang nasehat demi nasehat yang diberikan ibumu kepadamu. Tapi bisa kusimpulkan bahwa kau memiliki ibu yang baik, pasti karena itulah kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik pula, Naruto. Aku merasa bersyukur kau memiliki orang tua yang pengertian, tidak sepertiku yang identik dengan rasa sakit dan menyiksa._

_Kita tumbuh di lingkungan yang berbeda, namun aku bersyukur karena itu. Kalau aku tidak pernah dilahirkan, aku pasti takkan bertemu denganmu yang selalu positif terhadap berbagai hal. Kau bisa mengimbangiku, kau mampu melengkapiku—kau berani dan aktif, sedangkan aku pendiam dan pemalu. Kau akan ada di sana untukku, menyempatkan waktu agar kita bisa bertemu. Aku biarkan kau berceloteh mengenai berbagai hal; tentang masakan ibumu yang sangat enak, ayahmu yang hebat, serta anak-anak nakal yang selalu mengajakmu berkelahi. Kau selalu meladeni mereka, menghajar siapapun yang mengganggu ketenangan kita berdua. Kau melindungiku dari waktu ke waktu, melindungi tubuhku yang kecil dengan milikmu yang lebih besar. Ah, kau ingat pemukul bisbol yang setiap hari kau bawa? Aku penasaran dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Kalau kau tidak memakainya lagi, bisakah kau memberikannya padaku? Aku ingin memilikinya … sebagai kenangan terindah._

_Kita tumbuh berdua, bersama-sama. Kau berkata kalau kau ingin masuk ke Konoha Gakuen, sedangkan ayah menyuruhku agar masuk ke salah satu sekolah swasta di Oto. Aku tidak mau. Bagiku, tempat itu terlalu jauh. Kalau aku pergi ke sana, aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin ada, terus, dan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Karena aku tahu, tanpa diriku, kau tidak bisa apa-apa._

_Begitu pun juga aku, Naruto. Kita sama. Kita berada di poros yang tidak berbeda._

_Karena itulah, di suatu malam, aku meminta pada ayahku agar aku tetap di sini, bersama mereka, bersamamu. Aku bersimpuh, memohon padanya agar aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu, agar kita terus bersama. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Dan kuharap, kau pun juga begitu—tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku._

_Mungkin, Tuhan mendengar—karena untuk pertama kalinya, beliau mengiyakan apa yang kuminta. Aku segera berterimakasih dan berjanji akan belajar dengan giat, bekerja keras supaya aku bisa membahagiakan keluarga sekaligus bisa bersamamu di masa depan kelak. Aku tidak peduli hal itu akan menyakitiku. Asal bersamamu, asal ada kau di sisiku, maka aku yakin semua akan kulalui seperti biasa—seperti manusia sempurna yang diimpikan oleh setiap leluhur dari Keluarga Uchiha._

_Sesuai keinginanku, kita bersama. Entah karena Tuhan memang menyayangiku atau bagaimana, kita selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Tiga tahun berturut-turut, kau selalu ada di sana—di sisiku, menungguku, dan berjalan di sebelahku. Tidak sekali pun kau meninggalkanku tanpa alasan, kau ada di sana—tersenyum, memberikan kesan positif yang sangat kudamba dari dalam dirimu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa hingga saat ini, aku masih ingin terus berada di sana—di belakangmu, menjagamu, memelukmu. Setidaknya, dengan bantuan kecil ini, aku bisa jauh lebih berguna; membalas kebaikanmu saat kita masih anak-anak, dulu._

_Tapi, hukum fisika mengatakan; bumi itu berputar. Begitu pula dengan manusia._

_Itulah yang kuyakini, hingga saat ini—di detik di mana aku masih menulis dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa._

_Kita berada di sekolah yang sama ketika SMA. Kembali, aku bersyukur. Aku merasa bangga karena mampu melawan takdir untuk kedua kali, aku bisa berdebat dengan ayah mengenai ini. Aku bisa bersamamu di tahun-tahun selanjutnya, kita akan melalui hari-hari menyenangkan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, tidak ada yang boleh—apapun. Karena yang kau butuhkan adalah aku, dan aku membutuhkanmu agar tetap menjadi seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan, tidak seperti Uchiha lain yang melihat kekayaan serta kesempurnaan sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan._

_Lalu di suatu hari yang dingin; saat hujan turun menghiasi bumi, kau berkata sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sakit._

_Kau begitu senang saat gadis Hyuuga itu menyatakan cinta padamu. Wajahmu berseri-seri, enak untuk dipandang, dan luar biasa. Tetapi di saat itu, aku sadar—_

_Ada hal lain yang mampu membuatmu seperti itu, selain aku._

_Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?_

_Naruto, apa kau ingin tahu?_

_Rasanya … seperti kau akan membunuhku, mencekikku keras, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas perlahan—oksigen yang harusnya masuk ke dalam tubuh pun sudah tidak ada. Aku mati._

_Kau membunuhku dengan perasaanmu saat itu._

_Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk yakin. Aku ingin percaya. Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, jadi … aku ingin meyakini bahwa apa yang kupercaya adalah benar. Aku menyayangimu, karena itulah aku tidak menangis. Aku mencoba mempertahankan posisiku sebagai orang terdekatmu, karena itulah aku tidak berkata apapun dan pergi duluan—meninggalkanmu bersama dengan celotehan tentang betapa cantik, betapa rupawan, betapa manisnya Hinata Hyuuga dengan rona merah serta ekspersi malu-malu miliknya. Seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit, katamu._

_Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku, Bodoh._

_Tidak lama, apa yang kutakutkan pun terjadi—kau pergi. Perlahan-lahan, menjauh._

_Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kiba Inuzuka, atau Shikamaru Nara dari kelas sebelah. Aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana bisa kau tertawa lepas bersama mereka. Karena perlahan-lahan, rasa kepercayaanku pun luntur—menghilang, dikalahkan oleh ketakutan yang tidak terkira. Aku takut suatu saat nanti, kau akan pergi dan lebih memilih untuk bersama teman-temanmu yang baru. Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, memilih bersama dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang cantik dan anggun._

_Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?_

_Apa yang kau lihat dari gadis Hyuuga itu?_

_Dia pemalu, tidak percaya diri, dan gagap. Dia sangat terbalik dengan dirimu yang ceria dan ekspresif. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau bisa tahan dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak mampu untuk mengimbangimu yang berkobar-kobar layaknya api. Kau membutuhkan ketenangan, kau membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu sadar dalam melakukan kesalahan, dan mengatur hidupmu agar kau kembali ke jalan yang benar, bukan perempuan pemalu yang bicara saja belum tentu bisa. Apalagi, dia berasal dari Keluarga Hyuuga. Kau tidak ingin bermusuhan dengan Neji, 'kan?_

_Hanya saja, ketika melihatmu bahagia, aku pun memutuskan untuk menyerah._

_Kau bahagia, kau senang berdekatan dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Maka dari itulah, biarkan aku yang berhenti. Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

_Setidaknya, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia. Kejujuran yang dari dulu kusimpan sejak lama akan kukatakan saat itu dan sekarang juga—_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku tahu, perasaan ini tidak masuk akal. Aku pun yakin otak kecilmu juga meyakini hal itu. Sesama pria tidak boleh bersama, karena kodrat mengatakan laki-laki hanya untuk perempuan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mampu untuk bertahan. Aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, aku ingin berusaha meski hanya sebentar, aku mencoba untuk mengembalikan apa yang harusnya menjadi milik kita berdua. Aku ingin kita kembali, meskipun caranya tergolong ekstrim dan bermata dua._

_Meski aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, meski aku tahu kau akan menolakku demi perempuan itu, tetap saja; rasa sakit di dada itu ada._

_Aku menerimanya, Naruto. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh._

_Aku tidak marah, aku bersumpah._

_Hanya saja, mau tidak mau karena penolakan yang terjadi saat itu, aku harus pergi—meninggalkanmu sendirian._

_Tidak apa._

_Karena kau sudah memiliki penggantiku, ada Hinata Hyuuga sekarang. Meski dia perempuan yang kurang bisa kupercaya, asal kau yang memilihnya, tidak apa-apa._

_Aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Aku telah pergi—meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan kita._

_Karena setelah beberapa saat, tubuhku mengalami perubahan. Aku merasa tidak sehat. Kepalaku sering pusing, dan kelelahan janggal selalu mengusikku. Itu tidak enak, kau tahu. Jadilah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan fokus ke pengobatan._

_Pengobatan? Pengobatan apa? Apa itu yang ada dibenakmu saat ini, hm?_

_Di tahun kedua kita, satu minggu setelah kau berubah, dua minggu saat aku menyatakan cinta, dokter mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki suatu penyakit di sum-sum tulang belakang—sel darah putihku tumbuh tidak normal, kanker telah berkembang biak di tubuhku._

_Itu adalah hari di mana aku berada di titik terendah. Terlebih lagi, kau tidak ada di sana. Kosong, hampa—kau menghilang, bersenang-senang. Sedangkan aku di sini, duduk di kursi rumah sakit dalam keadaan sekarat, sendirian._

_Tapi, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya—tidak apa._

_Leukemia adalah salah satu penyakit yang tidak mengenakkan. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa menjaga tubuhmu—perbanyak makan sayur, minum susu, jangan terlalu sering begadang, istirahatlah yang cukup. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan semua itu. Kau harus berjanji agar tetap hidup, jangan seperti diriku yang hidupnya sudah berada di ujung tanduk._

_Dan sekarang, enam tahun telah berlalu._

_Hari ini, di mana aku menulis ini, adalah hari yang menjadi penentu dalam kehidupanku. Operasi pengangkatan kanker akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Karena itulah, sekarang adalah waktu yang kumiliki agar aku bisa menulis ini untukmu. Tentang berbagai hal, apa yang kurasakan, sesuatu yang privasi telah kucurahkan padamu—semuanya. Segalanya._

_Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kabarmu, bagaimana rupamu sekarang, apakah kau sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan? Menikahi Hinata, atau perempuan lain? Sudah berapa anak yang kau miliki? Namun, jika aku diizinkan sekarang, saat ini juga, apabila aku boleh menemuimu, aku hanya ingin berkata—_

_—kau berhak bahagia._

_Jika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, maka dipastikan aku sudah mati—artinya, operasi berjalan tidak lancar. Gagal. Tentu, aku percaya bahwa suatu hari pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jika hari itu akan datang, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, berkata padamu bahwa aku bangga. Aku bahagia, kawan._

_Bertemu denganmu merupakan satu-satunya keajaiban yang terjadi di hidupku._

_Meski kita tidak bisa lagi bersama, percayalah … aku akan selalu ada di sana, di belakangmu—mendukungmu._

_Terima kasih atas kenangan yang kau berikan, terima kasih karena sudah membuat hidupku jadi lebih berwarna, terima kasih karena selalu melindungiku dari bahaya, terima kasih karena telah membuatku mengerti apa itu teman, cinta, dan kasih sayang._

_Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu._

_Selamat tinggal._

_Tertanda,_  
_Sasuke._

.

.

the day when i leave – **owari**

.

.

**author notes:**

**awalnya ingin membuat ini menjadi dua bab, tapi rasanya nanggung ya. NaruSasu pertama, semoga suka.**

.

.

the day when i leave** – omake**

.

.

Angin berhembus. Suasana di Suna membuat pikirannya tak lagi berkabut.

Seorang pria berambut jabrik pendek, tersenyum menatap langit. Tangan yang dibaluti oleh perban karena percobaan bunuh diri beberapa tahun silam itu terlihat menggenggam secarik kertas—bergerak tidak karuan karena angin Suna yang tidak stabil dan mengerikan. Tersenyum tenang, ia lepaskan kertas tersebut—terbang ke atas secara acak, perlahan menghilang entah ke mana.

Naruto Uzumaki hanya bisa diam di atas jembatan, menatap kepergian benda tersebut dengan wajah tidak terbaca.

Hingga ia mendongak ke bawah, aliran sungai yang kencang. Mengalir, bergerak, dan terdapat batu dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia menutup mata—

—diiringi dengan teriakan orang awam yang kebetulan lewat di sana, menyaksikan dirinya terjatuh dari ketinggian tak terkira.

.

.

"_Hei, dirimu yang pergi dan meninggalkan—_

—_bolehkah aku pergi menemuimu meski hanya sebentar?"_

.

.

**THE DAY WHEN I LEAVE – FIN**


End file.
